Yoriichi Tsugikuni
|-|Young= |-|Old= Summary Yoriichi Tsugikuni (継つぎ国くに縁より壱いち Tsugikuni Yoriichi) was a member of the Demon Slayer Corps during the Sengoku Era. He was the younger twin brother of Michikatsu Tsugikuni, who later became Upper Moon One, Kokushibo. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Yoriichi Tsugikuni Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: '''At least 20 in his prime. Over 80 years old at the time of his death '''Classification: Human, Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics, Master Swordsman (Is the most powerful swordsman known so far in the series, far more skilled than the Pillars), Air Manipulation (via Breath of the Moon and Dust Devil Slice), Perception Manipulation (Breath users can create seemingly elemental effects. Yoriichi can make others see fire and feel the opponent like he's burning. Can very possibly use the Breaths of Wind, Flames, Thunder, Stone, Water and Moon as Breath of the Sun was the basis for all of them and Yoriichi changed his style to suit the individuals he taught), Accelerated Development (Casually defeated a experienced swordsman after his first time holding a sword), Information Analysis, Enhanced Sight and Analytical Prediction with See-Through World (See-Through-World makes user see directly opponent's muscles, blood flow and movements which allows them to predict their next moves), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase user's speed and power to match Demons. Also has Demon Slayer Mark that drastically boosts his speed and power), Absorption (Nichirin Blades absorb sunlight), Regeneration Nullification (Up to High-Mid with Crimson Nichirin Blade. Nullified Muzan's nearly instant regeneration), Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop hemorrhages) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Immune to Muzan's aura that made Akaza, Upper Moon 3, bleed and paralyzed him in fear), Enhanced Senses, Analytical Prediction and Extrasensory Perception (With See-Through-World, his intent becomes completely concealed and impossible to detect), Poison Manipulation (He should scale to Muichiro's resistance), Immense Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Is the greatest Demon Slayer known so far. Easily defeated Muzan and cut off his head, forcing him to escape. Nearly cut Kokushibo’s neck with a single attack while dying from old age) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher (Far faster than Pillars and Zenitsu, who could do this. Blitzed Muzan and cut 1300 of 1800 flesh parts that remained of him after he exploded himself. Blitzed Kokushibo while dying of old age), higher with See-Through World Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely Class 100 (Should be comparable to Gyomei Himejima as the strongest known Demon Slayer so far) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Easily cut off Muzan's neck) Durability: Possibly Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to his AP and more durable than marked Pillars) Stamina: Very high (Was never shown to be tired, even as a child after running entire day through mountains. His stamina should be comparable if not higher than Pillars' who can train through training that makes them cough blood and puts them on verge of death) Range: Extended melee range, meters with Breaths Standard Equipment: His Nichirin Blade Intelligence: Genius (He is a battle prodigy and effortlessly defeated a trained swordsman after his first time picking up a sword) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breath of the Sun (日ひの呼こ吸きゅう Hi no Kokyū): A Breath style used by Yoriichi. **'Waltz': A single concentrated slash **'Burning Sun': A circular slash that appears to create flames, it slashes several meters past the blade. **'Fire Chariot:' A jump followed by a flip in the air performed when the enemy attacks head-on, the momentum given by the flip is used to cut the back of the enemy. **'Parhelion Rainbow:' When about to hit, Yoriichi seemingly transforms into a fire and reappears several meters away. **'Shining Sun Stab:' A spiraling flaming stab. **'Solar Halo Dragon Dance:' A single slash capable of severing the head of multiple enemies at once, it greatly increases power and halts regeneration completely for some time. **'Soaring Flame Haze:' The tip of the blade becomes hazy while flames envelop it, giving the illusion of being shorter. **'Setting Sun Transformation:' Yoriichi flips into the air to deliver an upended flaming sword slash **'Beneficent Radiance:' Yoriichi spirals into the air to deliver a powerful slash to those caught in it. **'Thirteenth Style:' it is a technique utilized by continuously performing all twelve styles in succession. Breaths possibly granted by Breath of the Sun: *'Breath of Water' (水みずの呼こ吸きゅう Mizu no Kokyū): A Breath style on basis of Breath of the Sun, mainly used by Giyuu Tomioka, Kamado Tanjirou and Sakonji Urokodaki. *'Breath of Flames' (炎ほのおの呼こ吸きゅう Honō no Kokyū): A Breath style, mainly used by Kyojuro Rengoku and his father Shinjuro Rengoku. *'Breath of Wind' (風かぜの呼こ吸きゅう Kaze no Kokyū): A Breath style, mainly used by Sanemi Shinazugawa. *'Breath of Thunder' (雷かみなりの呼こ吸きゅう Kaminari no Kokyū): A Breath style, mainly used by Agatsuma Zenitsu and Kaigaku. *'Breath of Stone' (岩いわの呼こ吸きゅう Iwa no Kokyū): A Breath style, mainly used by Gyomei Himejima. *'Breath of the Moon' ((月つきの呼こ吸きゅう Tsuki no Kokyū): A Breath style, mainly used by Yoriichi's brother, Kokushibo. See-Through World (透すき通とおる世せ界かい Sukitōru Sekai) - Yoriichi had the ability to see the "see through world", allowing him to see the muscles, blood flow, and joint movement of his opponents. He could accurately predict the techniques and attacks of his opponents with this ability. Note: Yoriichi should have possibly all the abilities granted by those Breaths listed on respective user's profiles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Acrobats Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 8 Category:Hunters Category:Body Control Users